


All the Intrigue in My Mind

by metonomia



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonomia/pseuds/metonomia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones prides himself on being efficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Intrigue in My Mind

Ianto Jones prides himself on being efficient. He does his job well. He always keeps his promises. He is not afraid of doing whatever is required. (In fact he is terrified, all the time, but he just has to get on with it and besides, he doesn't think that any of them would really care to hear how he can't sleep.)

The one time efficiency fails him, he almost gets everyone he cares for killed. As it is, he cannot save the woman he loves, and the rift in time and space becomes nothing compared to the rift between him and his team. (It's always been there, but he tried to ignore it because it is not efficient to waste emotion on people you are using, even when you want them to care for you.)

Jack locks them all in to save Gwen. He's been toying with Ianto for months, but whenever Gwen Cooper is around Ianto is just the family dog, fetching and guarding and being scolded. (The worst part is that he deserves it – he's betrayed them all for Lisa, who he cannot save or even stop.)

He says that one day he'll stand and watch Jack suffer and die, and he doesn't really mean that, but he also says that Jack's just as bad as any of the threats they fight, and he really does mean that. (Still, he could love Lisa through it all, and he is finding that he can love this man who continually ruins his life.)

He scrabbles for composure in the stream of Lisa's blood and the next day goes back to pick up around the Hub. He can feel Jack's eyes on him and tries not to care, and works through the mess in his regular, organized pattern. (He wishes he could put his heart in the bag and toss it out, and never have to feel again.)

Ianto Jones is efficient – with everything except his heart.


End file.
